Chapter 201
Chapter 201 is titled "Nico Robin". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hat Pirates action posing. Short Summary After Water Luffy hits Crocodile many times, Crocodile turns everything into sand by touching the ground with Mass Erosion. Tashigi and some marines tried to free King Cobra from Nico Robin, but they were easily defeated. Crocodile dehydrates Luffy by grabbing his neck. Long Summary With Luffy turning into Mizu Luffy, he attacks Crocodile with more success this time. Cobra is surprised to see how Luffy could hit and attack Crocodile but Miss All Sunday states that it is not the time for him to appreciate it and that he must hurry and take her to the poneglyph. Cobra asks to what reason does she have to see the poneglyph but Robin answers that it does not matter to him. Crocodile yells out Nico Robin's name to hurry up if she does not want to get dry too, shocking Cobra upon hearing her name. An enraged Crocodile turns the grass and trees yellow and dries the entire ground, making big cracks. Luffy, nearly falling on one, fires a "water gun" attack but Crocodile easily absorbs it with his right hand and states that Water Luffy has not taken away his ability and that his right hand can absorb moisture without limits, thus, turning everything back into sand using Ground Secco while touching the ground. Meanwhile, Miss All Sunday, taking Cobra as hostage, encounters the Marines with Tashigi leading. Miss All Sunday orders them to get out of her way but the Marines tell her that it is hard to obey that with what happened in Alubarna. Miss All Sunday then retaliates that as long as they are "government dogs", she hates them, and that "if you guys do not get out the way.." But was interrupted by Tashigi saying they have no meaning to do so. Miss All Sunday states then that she has to kill them but Cobra yells to the Marines that they must stop and not to worry about him, he then reveals to them about the bomb which will go off at 4:30 which is only seven minutes away. Tashigi then assures him that they will save him and stop her but Miss All Sunday attacks the Marines using her powers. A Marine, seeing her Devil Fruit power, realizes that she is Nico Robin, the 8-yr old girl from 20 years ago who sank 6 marine ships and had a bounty of 79,000,000 but suddenly disappeared. An angered Miss All Sunday yells at them if they want to live or die. Tashigi then thinks that because of her ability, even with a difference in number, they still cannot do a thing to her, so she orders a sergeant to get everyone to the palace ground and stop the bomb. With Tashigi alone, she is still overwhelmed by Miss All Sunday, who easily takes Tashigi's Shigure sword and points directly at her throat. Back at the palace, Luffy is hanging to a rail, while under him is the palace's lawn turned into a desert. Luffy looks for Crocodile, who then suddenly appears before him and grabs his neck. Luffy fires a water gun attack but Crocodile dodges it and completely dehydrates him, stating that Luffy has lost again. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Crocodile's right hand can absorb moisture without limits. *Miss All Sunday's real name, Nico Robin, is revealed for the second time as well as her reward bounty: 79,000,000 for destroying 6 Marine ships while she was only an 8 year old girl. *The bomb will explode in 7 minutes. *Luffy is defeated by Crocodile yet again. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 201 de:Nico Robin (Kapitel) fr:Chapitre 201 it:Capitolo 201 Category:Volume 22